


Heart

by roguefaerie



Series: The Old Guard (Femmeslash) Extras [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, If you want - Freeform, Mutual Aid, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Andy will always remember Celeste and keep her close to her heart.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Celeste
Series: The Old Guard (Femmeslash) Extras [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886353
Kudos: 29





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> My brain is working on at least one more of these, since I am obsessed with dreams and psychic bondsi in writing. So yeah, that's a thing.

Andy doesn’t want to know her name; it’ll be another that she has to forget. But something about the feather-light touches to her freshly bruised body-- Andy knows that this one will remain in her memory for a long time. Maybe it was the offer of help. Maybe it was something gentle in her voice.

Whatever it was, Andy would always remember. She would always know where Celeste was.

Even after Quynh had returned. Even when Andy’s heart had begun to heal. Or maybe it was Celeste, showing Andy what she was made of, that had helped her to heal.


End file.
